runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Coal Rocks
The Coal Rocks was a dwarven band that had phenomenal popularity in the year 170. They toured all over Gielinor, playing to hordes of adoring fans. (Note: Although the Coal Rocks are mentioned in the Runiverse timeline they are not solely constricted to it.) Members of the band *Lead Singer: Trioff *Magic (Electric) Guitar: Greyic *Dragon (Bass) Guitar: Leytra *Background singer/keyboards: Coderic *Drummer: Daljean Albums Year 170: The Coal Rocks, with the hit A day without my Pickaxe (Debut Album) Year 171: The Coal Rocks play Lumbridge, which was their first live album (see below). Year 173: Their album, The Mine with three major hits, titled Dance Floor Pickaxe Shop (I Don't Wanna Buy A Bad Pickaxe), Welcome to the Black Mine and Boulevard of Broken Mines. Year 175: Their third album was titled Prospect, with five major hits, including Prospect Me Up, What I've Prospected, I'm Like a Miner With The Way I'm Always Trying To Prospect Off (Coal + Runite), Miss Prospecter and Prospecter Boi. Year 176: Their fourth album was titled Mete-Ore-A, with some songs performed with MC Rocky (the Golem). Hits included Breaking the Pickaxe, Gnomish Idiot, In the Bend, In too Deep (into the mine), and the critically aclaimed Fat Lipped. Late 176: They produced an album of Greatest Hits called "Crosspicks", in where they included their most famous songs, some new songs and a christmas song called All I want for Christmas is a Pickaxe. New Year's Day, 178: The Coal Rocks release their new album, Live in Varrock: A Coal Rock Wintumber, which was the recording of the concert they did a month earlier. Late 178: The Coal Rocks release The Coal of the Mine. The album was not very successful, but included hits like "The Coal of the Mine", "Hallowed be thy Ore", "Run to the Mines" and "Children of the Prospectors". Year 179: The Coal Rocks release their newest songs called "You are Mine" and "Up in the sky and down in the mines" which became a big hit in just a few days. Late 179: The Coal Rocks perform "Run to the Mines" live at Falador park during their world tour around Gielinor. Year 181: The Coal Rocks released their new album "Ice Coal Killer" with their new hit single "Frozen Iron", "Runite of the Evil" and "Assassinate the Ore". Year 183: The Coal Rocks united with several aliens (Angeror included) to make a new collab-album called The Sound of Metal. New songs included Points of Rock-ore-ity, Mining my skin, One Step Closer the mine, Pickaxe-Cut, Shadow of the Mine, Somewhere I Prospect, Gone' Numb, Nobodys Mining, Mine-Away, everything From the Inside and A Place for my Pick. It also included new versions of In the Bend, Breaking the Pickaxe and What I've Prospected. Singles Year 173: "Orehemian Rocksody" is released. At nearly six minutes in length it is one of the Coal Rocks' longest singles, and is a smash hit that draws popularity worldwide. Surprisingly it will not be released on an album until 182. Year 180: The Coal Rocks release the popular "Comrune Ga Ga" which although is not their most popular song it will bring massive audience participation at the gigs at which it is played. Year 182: The Coal Rocks release another award-winning song, Mine-Star. This piece was very long, with one person singing and a voice-over at various parts. It stereotypes the life of a celebrity. Gigs Late 169: Keldagrim Battle of the Bands: Here the Coal Rocks made their ultimate debut from garage band to full-on band. They scored 100% with their awesome rendition of Adamant Will. Early 171: The Coal Rocks play Lumbridge: This was their first real gig, and also their first live album. The event took place in Lumbridge Castle courtyard. Most of the songs were either singles or covers of other artists' song. Wintumber, 177: A Coal Rocks Wintumber: Their third live performance, and first in Varrock. Many songs performed in the concert were about Wintumber, Christmas or New Year's. Late 180: Rune-Aid: The Coal Rocks began a Concert in order to raise money for poor Miners who couldn't afford Rune Axes. They sung the song "Mine Along", and "In the Cave", which they had copied from some unknown artists, one who claimed to be rejects, the other about parks, apparently. Early 184: Angeror Live: Angeror and his band performed several songs, most of which was performed with the Coal Rocks. They also performed. To finish off, Angeror and Trioff did a duet of the song With You by Linkin Park.